Recreational watercraft are used in a wide variety of outdoor activities, such as fishing, sightseeing, photography, and exercise. Canoe or kayak paddles are a common mode of propulsion for recreational watercraft. Likewise, some watercraft include pedal-driven or motor driven propulsion systems. Unlike canoe or kayak-driven watercraft, pedal-driven watercraft may allow a user to carry out manual tasks, such as fishing or photography, while propelling the watercraft through the water.